inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirigakure Saiji
(Forward) |number = *11 (Sengoku Igajima) *7 (Neo Japan) |element = Fire |team = *'Sengoku Igajima' (captain) *'Neo Japan' |seiyuu = *Satou Kensuke (Inazuma Eleven) *Kobayashi Yumiko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 015}} Kirigakure Saiji ( ) is the captain of Sengoku Igajima Junior High's soccer team. Later, he becomes a midfielder for Neo Japan. Profile Appearance Kirigakure has pale, dusty rose hair, shaped like fire. He has two horizontally placed black dots on his forehead and bright red eyes. Plot Season 1 Before the game, when both teams were practicing, Kirigakure goes over to Raimon's side of the field first, stealing the ball from Gouenji and challenging the striker to a race, but was declined. Kazemaru said that they should ignore Kirigakure and keep practicing. Kazemaru then looked at Miyasaka and decides he doesn't want to disappoint him so he accepts the challenge. The challenge is stopped halfway through because of two teammates from Sengoku Igajima. They said that they should not be wasting their time and apologized to Raimon. Kirigakure leaves Kazemaru. intentionally forgetting his name and calling him "Fujimaru". During the game he made a goal with Tsuchidaruma, breaking through Endou's Nekketsu Punch and God Hand. Season 3 He joined Neo Japan after coach Hitomiko called him because he wanted to represent Japan and become stronger. ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' He was watching the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb with his teammates. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kirigakure, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (なつかしのメロディ, randomly dropped from Team Bomber at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Record': Treasure Box Calling (宝箱が呼んでいる, open 100 treasure chests) *'Topic': Hide and Seek (かくれんぼの話題, obtained in Vaucouleurs) After that, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kirigakure, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Photo': Children's Slide (すべり台の写真, taken outside the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Ninja and Samurai (忍者と侍の話題, obtained in Raimon's budoukan) *'Topic': Retro Things (レトロなものの話題, obtained at Holy Road's parking lot) After that, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' (international versions only) *'The Fires' (international versions only) ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Skill Stars' *'◇NINJA◇' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Extra Stars' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Extra Stars' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 2 Nensei' Trivia *In the original he calls Kazemaru "Fujimaru", while in the dub he calls him "Speedy-Green-Hair". Navigation de:Sail Bluesea es:Sail Bluesea fr:Sail Bluesea it:Sail Bluesea nl:Sail Bluesea vi:Kirigakure Saiji Category:Captains Category:Original series characters